Her Loyal Protector
by Reincarnated Kikyou
Summary: “With all the girls in the world, there’s only one… That means something to him, which makes him her Loyal Protector.” At Tasumi High School, things aren’t always perfect. Say for instance, when there’s a chance you’re willing to take it’s taken away from


_"With all the girls in the world, there's only one… That means something to him, which makes him her Loyal Protector." _

At Tasumi High School, things aren't always perfect. Say for instance, when there's a chance you're willing to take- it's taken away from you before you could grasp it- that's how it is. Even our beloved hanyou, InuYasha misses a chance and regrets it. He played with a female's emotions just to get his ex girlfriend back, and finds out it wasn't the love he was missing from him- it was the female he was with for so long- the one with the long raven hair, and brown eyes. Hint- Guess the Pairings.

InuYasha frowned after realizing of the lingo he had expressed out earlier. "Damn…" He muttered to himself, and pressed his back against the wall harder, and bowed his head. "I just… made the biggest mistake I have ever made…" His moments ago with Higurashi Kagome were just him playing with her feelings, making her believe he loved her- only to get his ex girlfriend back, and was he happy? He didn't know that himself.

Dedicated to all those amazing Alternate Universe Fan fictions, and those who inspired me.

_Chances come and go. And chances will come as they go, but most of the time- they're always blown. Ever heard the saying, there was no such thing as a second chance? Well, that saying is correct. You only get one real chance without the other person thinking you're going to backstab them, but perhaps- that's going a little too far ahead of my story. My name, is InuYasha. I am a fifteen year old sophomore in Tasumi high, I guess I'm what you would call 'popular,' because of my in heritage of my parent's wealth when they passed away. I live with two siblings, Sesshoumaru and Kyoto. Sesshoumaru, being my older brother, and Kyoto. Kyoto is this annoying little fourteen year old who never leaves Sesshoumaru or me alone ever since we returned from our trip in America, and she was alone since our parents had died- kind of sad, I know… but she's still a pain in the ass. _

I have a cute girlfriend who seems to sometimes either be the ice queen or sometimes like my once kind mother. I guess I'm lucky to have her, other than the other females who won't leave me alone by following me everyday. Heh, the only people I don't mind following me are my friends, that are completely different. I suppose I'm what they would call cute, because of my ears. These ears. They're like a curse, because my sister Kyoto and I are the only hanyou's left in this world, right? Though I pay no attention to them while going out, my younger sister never leaves the house because of them. I know what love is, because I have to over-come it. Just wait, and read and see…

Her Loyal Protector

br "Kagome, would you mind taking out the trash before you go off this morning?" Mama Higurashi asked her daughter, Kagome Higurashi as the femme was chewing on a Strawberry Pop Tart that early morning. Kagome Higurashi was your every-day average fifteen year old female student who was recently enrolled into Tasumi high. She had an older sister who was a few years older, and had a boyfriend. Yeah, you could say Kagome had the short end of the straw, for her elder sister was sweet, cute and cunning. She was an excellent cook, a boy-magnet and had the best features any girl would die to have. Her older sister, was Kikyou Higurashi- engaged to the billionaire Taishou's son, InuYasha. Yeah, Kikyou had the better end of the straw.

Though, blessed with a pretty face and a kindred spirit, Kagome was rather preferred to those thing than a sexy and sleek body that her sister had. Kagome, was in fact almost 100 percent opposite. But then, her elder sister lived in a separate home than them, so… how was she to know how she was? Kagome looked to her mother as she entered the kitchen, and was hastily running a pink brush through her silky, navy hair. "Sure mom!" She said, while wolfing down the pop tart in between breaks with the quick streamlines going down her hair. Surely enough, Higurashi Kagome had just woken up thirty minutes later than what she was supposed to wake up for, which meant no shower that morning.

Dressed in her school uniform of a green collar with white stripes, red ties, a white blouse, and a green skirt- she still looked rather attractive with her hair slowly being stripped of tangles and snarls. The pop tart was gone in less than three minutes, as so were the malfunctions with her hair, and soon she was ready to go to school. With her lunch packed in a pink box, and many textbooks and homework stacked in a small yellow backpack that was stretched to make everything fit inside for her school. With a glimpse at the watch around her wrist, her eyes widened. "Oh darn! Late for school! Sorry mum', I'm gonna have to make a rain check on that garbage!" She cried out in alarm, got out of the chair, and ran as if life was on edge towards the door, and left the home.

"Oh my," Her mother whispered to herself, and smiled. "Ah, well. I guess it's time." She told herself, and decided that later on… she'd get her daughter to take out the trash. Yeah, that would be the day for her. Mama Higurashi's name was Akira Higurashi. She was a middle-aged woman with three children, Kikyou Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi and Souta Higurashi. And all of them… well, lead separate lives. Kikyou was known for her fame and no one knew Akira gave birth to her, Kagome was the average school girl, and Souta was a shy boy in third grade. She raised the kids after her husband disappeared, and became a home-mother. Though, without any kids to look after when they were at home, Akira also had worked shifts ever y week to keep the family going. She, as everyone knew, was trying to keep the family standing.

As soon as Higurashi Kagome reached the school grounds with ten minuets to spare, the breezy autumn wind brought shivers up her legs, for it wasn't natural to be wearing skirts in such chilly weather. Her running down the streets had worn her out, completely. And her soft, silky hair had once more received more snarls and tangles due to the hastiness of running and letting the wind toss the tresses around as if it were yesterday's trash. The trash. Gods, she'd have to apologize about not taking out the trash for her mother. Wishing her neck wasn't as cold as it was, she should've brought a scarf. Shifting her backpack on her shoulder a little more, the girl sighed and took in the view of her new school that she would be attending for the next few years in her life.

Her pale brown eyes took in everything. The school was of a pretty structure with bold gates, and a white painting. Though, the scenery could've been improved, she felt happy. This school was known for many things like camps, and activities that went on all year. Besides, she would get to see her older sister again, right? It's been about five years since Kikyou was engaged and left the family for her fiancée and her new life. Kagome sighed. It would be good to see the old girl again, right? After all, as children, they were almost best friends but best sisters. Ah, the good old times were the times that she herself had cherished.

Kagome had wandered about, searching among the crowds, trying to find that certain face she once knew and remembered well, even perhaps the friends she had in the last year of Junior High- Enju Takanashi. She was the orphaned daughter of Urasue, the old female who nursed Kikyou back to health when she was hurt, and on the verge of dying when she was clawed in the shoulder by her fiancée before they had met. Then, ever since that moment- the two began to love each other. It was quite odd, a weird romance as Kagome had always put it. A smile tugged at her lips, as she glanced around, trying to find someone on whom she knew.

Her smile ended, as a female- who was seemed to be a year elder, accidentally had tripped over a root that was emerged from the ground, the tree on which Higurashi Kagome was standing by when she had walked passed. Her eyes widened as the girl collapsed to the ground, which caused Kagome to spring up from her stance and jump over the root to look at the girl, who seemed to be fairly embarrassed. She had long brown hair that was curled into a high ponytail with curly extensions that at least twisted in ringlets to her waist. Her dark brown eyes were matched with a shade of magenta eye-paint, and she had worn the Tasumi high school uniform as well. A pink backpack fell from her back, and a small key chain caught her eye. It was a shard- a shard of something pink that was strung onto her backpack. Now that she had noticed it- almost everyone except the Freshmen were wearing them. She shook her head, and turned to the girl who was beet red.

"Aya…" She said, quite embarrassed. "Oh my, I do seem to have a problem." A smile appeared on her face, as she turned to stare at Kagome, with a peaceful face- of thanks. "I thank you for coming to my aid, but there is no need for future assistance. I am quite stable on my own." Kagome looked at her face, and studied it. She was quite attractive, and she wore watermelon lip gloss. For someone her age, shouldn't lip gloss seem a little… out dated?

Kagome blinked lightly. "Oh, umm… Well, okay. You're welcome!" She laughed, a little clumsily, she felt like the world's biggest idiot at that time. The two females froze for a few seconds, before Kagome sighed, and stacked the books the female had dropped, and held them for a second, while the other girl was crawling about, picking up loose sheets of paper that had a rather fancy handwritten essay on each of them. As the girl and she had picked up the sheets, the female couldn't help but stare at Kagome, soon enough, Kagome caught her glance. "Something wrong?"

"Oh no, Bogus no." She replied, and turned down to the sheets of paper, while Kagome stacked the books on the ground, and the other girl dragged her backpack by extending her arm and grasping the pink material, and took a few seconds to easily stack the books inside. "You just…" She went silent, and looked to the ground. "Oh never mind! Aya, it's so silly!" She laughed, and Kagome smiled, weakly.

"I'm rude." Kagome said, sort of allowing a small laugh to come to her vocals. "Name's Kagome Higurashi. Higurashi Kagome… or… ah, however you want it!" She smiled, and looked to the female, who extended her left arm out, which Kagome found had a few bracelets to cover her wrists. Her fingernails were painted with a golden colour. Soon, Kagome shook her head, and grasped her hand, and lightly tugged it up and down.

"Name's Sango." She said, a little happy. "Sango Kuwa." She sighed. "Please don't ask, Aya." She said, and smiled. Sango let go of Kagome's hands. "Aya, you must know Kikyou-Sama, eh?" She asked, and looked towards Kagome, a mischievous thought crossed her mind. ' _Aya, Kikyou has a relative in this school? My, such news_. ' She thought to herself, a smile still crossed her face, while Kagome nodded.

"Oh! You know Kikyou-Sama?" She asked, while Sango nodded. "Yeah, We're related." Kagome stated proudly, and looked down, and frowned. "Though, she's never mentioned me, huh, Aya- I mean, Sango-San." Kagome blankly mistook her, it was because of Sango's vocabulary. 'Aya?'

Sango's face was tugged into a war of a smile and a frown. "Ara, Ara. She's told us recently that she had _siblings _at home, correct?"

"Hai. Souta and me." Kagome replied, her eyes darted towards the ground, and she smiled. "well, I suppose I should let you go… I didn't mean to interrupt your day!" She apologized, and quietly whispered. ' _Wow_… '

"Ara, Ara! I _must_ introduce you to my friends. Perhaps, would you like to see Kikyou-Sama?" Sango asked, her over-usage of 'Aya,' and 'Ara, Ara' was getting rather annoying to Kagome herself. But, Kagome thought Sango was odder than your everyday Odd-bal. When she had darted her eyes towards her backpack, she had noticed her notebooks were pink, and had what look to be like, Watermelon seeds dashed about the page. She had noticed the lip gloss, the earrings of slices of watermelon- was this girl obsessed?

"Uh? Oh! Meet Kikyou! Gods, that would be great!" Kagome nodded and smiled weakly. She watched as Sango's face went out of focus, and she seemed to be staring over Kagome's shoulders. This caused her to get curious, she turned her head to see a group of three- or four peoples walking towards her, and Sango. One of them, with black, thick hair that reached to his shoulders. His azure optics were focused on them both- sitting next to a tree. He wore the strange jewel amulet around his neck, for a necklace. The second person, was a boy- no elder than what Sango seemed to be, with long, silver hair that was pulled back into a braid, with golden eyes and these silver puppy ears. The last person, was a figure that was slim, beautiful and cute. She had long black hair that spiralled down to her waist, with brown eyes of care and hope. She was arm-linking with the silver-haired boy. Each, wearing the school uniform and looking rather dashy.

Kagome's eyes widened as she examined the girl. "Ah, Sango-Chan! You seem to be okay. Who's the lass that helped you this time?" The female spoke, Kikyou. Her voice was like a violin on a string, and yet as cold as the Columbic Ice Fields. She smiled a cute smile, so sexy in away. Her eyes, were to the young female, and Kagome couldn't help but stare… and stare. No, it wasn't that she was in awe of her beauty, it was just… that… it was her sister. Her sister.

"Ara, Ara!" Sango replied. "This young girl, Kagome-Chan, a freshman helped." Kikyou almost did a triple take when she looked towards Kagome, her brown eyes narrowed.

"Kagome?"

"Kikyou?

"Do I know you?"

Kagome frowned, she felt disappointed, her brown eyes went glassy. "No…" She sighed, while she looked up to see Kikyou laughing, lightly- as if something funny where said. Soon enough, the silver-haired boy and black-haired boy joined in. "No, seriously? What's so funny?"

"Ah, Kagome-Chan, I would never forget you… It's just so fun playing with your emotions."

"Really?" Kagome said outloud, completely ignoring Kikyou's last part of her reply.

" …. Really. Even Sango-Chan here wouldn't forget, even if she does suffer from Amnesia!"

'_ Is that what made her fall? _' Kagome turned to look at Sango, and looked at her. Was such a beautiful female disgraced with such an ill disease? She frowned uneasily. "Yeah…"

"Any who, welcome to Tasumi High!" The black-haired boy called out in a monotone, while the silver-haired boy rolled his eyes.

"I'm welcomed…" Kagome looked towards the silver hair boy, and pondered. "Say, are you her Fiancée?" Kagome asked excitedly, the boy just stared at her, and nodded.

"We're getting married after College!" Kikyou explained out in a giddy fashion, while Kagome smiled.

Yeah… but why did she feel suddenly… that that wasn't unfair?


End file.
